


Death over Flowers

by Yoshishisha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Female Harry Potter, Female Tom Riddle, Fluff, Murder, Murder Wives, Possessive Behavior, except only one of the wives is doing the murdering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 23:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17110355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshishisha/pseuds/Yoshishisha
Summary: Harry has the best girlfriend. Sure, she might be a little homicidal, but her problem-solving abilities are off the charts. McLaggen probably won't bother her anymore, which leaves Harry more time to cuddle with Tom





	Death over Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Tomarry secret santa fic, written for @nencenedril! I hope you like it!  
> I saw femslash and serial killer au, and it was either this or assassins hired to kill each other (there might still be assassins hired to kill each other in the near future). It's way more fluffy than the tags make it seem tbh.

Harry slammed the door shut as she came back to her apartment. The flowers she’d been carrying since she’d left the campus went straight into the trash with prejudice, and she groaned in dismay as she faceplanted into her bed. That day could really have gone better. She couldn’t count how many times she’d rejected McLaggen lately, less and less gently as time went by and his attempts increased, but he still couldn’t seem to get the message. The flowers today had been the cherry on top of the cake built out of his stalking tendencies.

“Ugh.”

She didn’t know how long she laid there, bemoaning her fate, but she was brought out of her musings by a presence on her bed. Knowing it could be none other than her girlfriend, she turned toward the welcomed warmth and curled an arm around the other girl’s waist. She basked in the other’s presence, and maybe her situation still wasn’t solved, but she already felt a bit better.

“There are flowers in the trash.”

Tom’s tone wasn’t angry per se, but the stiff line of her back let Harry know of her displeasure nonetheless, and she closed her eyes in dismay. “You don’t need to kill him.”

The phrase came out sounding more like a whine than a plea, yet Harry couldn’t bring herself to try and correct it. Maybe it said something about her deficient moral filter, but she had never been put off by Tom’s propensity for murder. After all, the tall girl had literally been standing over a dead body the first time they’d met. And it might have been because it was the dead body of a woman who’d just attempted to stab Harry, but she hadn’t been as horrified as she should have been when Tom offered to walk her home (although that could have been shock).

“I’m not going to kill him.”

_That_ made Harry open her eyes and pay attention. Tom had never lied to Harry before, but tended instead to give evasive answers. This, however, was the frankest answer Harry had ever received regarding Tom’s homicidal activities, and she felt a wave of fondness surge through her as she pushed herself up on her elbow and tugged Tom’s arm to ask for a kiss. The other girl sighed, but Harry glimpsed a smile on her face as she leaned down to kiss her.

“Stop looking so happy,” Tom argued even as she pushed a giggling Harry down on the bed to kiss her again.

* * *

Of course Tom wasn’t going to leave the situation alone.

She’d let Harry deal with McLaggen alone, as she’d wanted, but it was clearly not enough if the boy thought he could still encroach on her territory. Tom blew a strand of hair out of her face as she tracked her prey. He was alone, and leaving an alley where only a crying girl remained. Clearly he wouldn’t be missed anytime soon.

This one seemed like he would be receptive to her usual approach, so Tom decided to walk in front of him and catch his attention before heading into a less frequented path. Hook, she thought as the man began following her. He headed down the dark alley right after her, and she hurried her steps in feigned panic. Line, she smiled as she readied herself, clutching the purse at her side. And right before the man’s hands were about to reach her, she turned around in a quick movement, bringing up the purse she’d loaded with heavy implements just for that purpose to clock the boy over the head. And sinker. He went down heavily, but there was nothing to clatter noisily so she let him fall.

Tom nudged the man with her foot, and smirked at the lack of response. With a strong kick downwards, she crushed his throat and had to restrain from giggling at the wheezing exhale he let out. This head would make a suitable present, she thought as she went to work detaching it. Although this target wasn’t the one she really wished for, he would make a suitable punishment. After all, she thought looking at the stranger on whose throat the imprint of her shoe was left, she had only promised not to kill Cormac McLaggen.

The next morning, Cormac McLaggen’s scream was heard in his entire neighbourhood as he found a severed head on his doorstep.

* * *

Harry really should have known better.

“I heard McLaggen hasn’t been in school this week.”

“Oh?” Tom replied, tone far too innocent to be sincere.

Harry sighed, but she could feel a smile tugging at the edge of her lips, and knew she couldn’t even pretend to be mad at her for it. Strong arms wrapped around her waist from behind and Harry leaned back against Tom’s chest. “Should I congratulate you for not leaving _his_ head on my doorstep instead?”

“Are you dissatisfied with the outcome?”

Harry raised her head, and even upside down, Tom’s face looked far too smug. She really did try to keep a stern face, but the corner of her lips lifted up slightly to mirror Tom’s own and Harry knew she couldn’t stay angry (had never been angry in the first place). She raised a hand to flick Tom’s nose anyways. It wouldn’t do for the other girl to grow too used to those transgressions. “You know what I meant.”

A twist of Tom’s hand unbalanced her and Harry found herself turned around, eyes level with her girlfriend’s lips. “How will I ever make it up to you,” Tom cajoled in a way that said she already had an idea and wouldn’t get deterred from it.

“I wonder.” Harry wrapped her arms around the taller girl’s neck to pull them closer together. The smile still hadn’t left her lips, and perhaps Tom did deserve a reward for taking care of a problem Harry had allowed to become worse than necessary.

 “I’m not going to thank you for not killing him,” Harry said later, once they were lying on the bed together and about to go to sleep. “But I knew you were going to solve the problem. My heroine.”

Harry closed her eyes as Tom kissed her again, more tenderly this time.

“My everything,” Tom replied, and the words settled warmly into Harry’s chest as she burrowed back into her girlfriend’s embrace.


End file.
